The Hunt
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Offshot of Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior. This time Suki takes an even further active pursuit of Naruto going to as far as capturing him. Once she does things get a little heated. Dom!SukixNaruto.
1. The Hunt

The Hunt  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Off-shot oneshot of The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Naruto found himself in a chair tied by rope in a hut inside the village of Kyoshi Isles. He was a bit careless and found himself 'captured' by the Kyoshi warriors leader Suki. The brown haired girl had been the target of his advantages. Her body was well-toned from all the training. ''So...Suki...what are you going to do to me?'' He asked while all the while grinning. Naruto knew despite her death threats the girl wouldn't hurt him...too much. Maybe a like beating from all the gropings, but he was merely just paying her complements.

''Hhm...what should I do to you?'' She asked as she stalked about. ''I had so much time to come up with a way to punish you. You perverted little animal.''

Naruto nearly shuddered at her tone. It was so husky, so kinky.

She moved her hand to rub fingers through his soft tangle of spiky locks, gripping a handful of the blond hair before forcing his head back. He was met with her eyes. ''So many scenarios. Oh I waited for this for a long time.''

''So Xina's comment about you have kinky dreams about me were true?''

She didn't answer his question as she let go of his hair. Probably making a mental note to kill said warrior. ''You know I could escape at any time. You have nothing to keep me here.''

''Hhm...'' She examined him in her mock thoughtfulness, trying to hide her smile behind a hand. "I wonder just what would keep you in place.'' With a movement she began undoing her outfit. Naruto's eyes widen as all intents were focused on the girl before him. Bit by bit she slowly began undoing her outfit. Naruto eyes almost popped out of her head revealing her bandaged chest. Naruto was more of an ass man then a breast man, but breasts were nice too. From what he gestured Suki was a nice hefty B, but to think her pillows were in fact bigger then estimated just added to the attractiveness. She slowly removed her bandage bit by bit, taking care to go especially slow.

Naruto wanted to cry out or do anything so the warrior seductress would hurry up. He was so caught up the thoughts of escaping and how easy it was left his mind. Naruto wanted to cup the exposed chest in his hands. Those breasts of hers were magnificent. Her nipples were also staring at him. Suki leaned forward and rubbed her hand across his cheek, dragging her nails lightly over his whiskers. She laid her other hand on his crotch, his erection visibly and physically increasing. Removing her hand she hopped onto his lap and grinding her rear into his erection.

She nuzzled her face into his chin. Both of them becoming flushed. ''You're not the only one who can leave someone hot and bothered,'' She said whispering in his ear. She got up as Naruto let a cry escape his lips. ''S-Suki...''

''Such a naughty little animal. I'll have to punish you,'' She said removing his erection from his pants. Suki was thankful that seduction classes was thought to her and the others by the previous incarnation of the Kyoshi warriors. She began gently stroking him while rubbing her thumb over the veins. There was really any boys her age or she was attracted too. Either too old, too young, or married. The rest were nothing but perverts or cowards who didn't want to risk her lives.

Most of the strong and able bodied young men went to join the war effort. Soon enough Naruto came along. At first he was an annoyance. Suki wanted revenge after their first initial counter left her pride bruised. Days and weeks passed off sweet words, caresses, and even a conversation of two. The desire to catch him soon turned into the desire to spend more time with him. Soon the chase turned into a little game of sort that Suki looked forward to. Despite the denial the attraction and sexual attention between the two was obvious to everyone on the island.

Naruto was growing harder in Suki's hand. Her ministrations made it harder to focus on anything but release. Even if Naruto could manage to get free he didn't want to.

Suki caught her lips against Naruto once more. Exploring his mouth with her tongue. The kiss was heated. Naruto was dismayed when Suki soon broke it off. Suki took a look at Naruto's twitching erection. She massaged it and asked, ''You want me to take care of it baby?''  
''Y-Yes...please!'' It had been so 'long' since the last time he had been with a woman. He nearly had forgotten how good it felt. She gave him a look of amusement. Suki got on her knees as she began licking and sucking on his tip.

Gently stroking his balls while she teased him. She massaged her own breasts as she continued kissing and nipping at hand. After paying attention to her breasts quite a while one of Suki's hand trailed down to the point of access between her legs. She began fingering herself and moaning loudly as drops of her arousal spilled onto the ground. Naruto felt himself going made at the smell of her arousal and the sight of her paying attention to her body. Suki took Naruto into her mouth and started to suck on him while coating his shaft with her saliva.

With a wet plop Naruto's erection slipped from her mouth. She steadied it with one of her hands as she moved above it. She then plunged down onto his thick shaft as both gave out a cry of fuck. They both thrashed about as Naruto's large length adjusted to Suki's tight virginal walls. Just the sensations of being inside a warm and tight body after so long already had Naruto filling the girl with precum. Suki wrapped her arms around Naruto as she began riding him.

This was one of her most prevalent fantasies. To be the one in control, to dominate her lover. The fire in her quim intensified as Naruto's cock kept hitting the deepest parts inside of her.

''Suki...'' It was a cry of both pleasure and agony. The sound of flesh colliding and grunts filled the small hut. The speed and roughness continued on for nearly half an hour. Both lovers able to keep at the pace because of their stamina. Soon Naruto spilled his essence into Suki, pumping several times into her while doing so. Suki bit her lip and fought back a scream. She wasn't done yet and with a grunt pulled Naruto out from inside of her.

Turning around she bent over and gripped Naruto's hips. She then pushed backwards onto him as his erection filled her once again. She let out a squeal as the erection filled her even more fully at the new position. Using his knees as leverage she moved back and forth working Naruto's cock with everything she had. The fire inside of her was driving her to keep going until it was finally extinguished by sweet release. With reckless abandon she squeezed and milked his cock. The edge of his cock rubbing against her clit filling her with incredible sensations.  
''Suuki! I'm going to cum!''

With one final squeeze Suki screamed and spasmed as her body finally reached the peak.  
''Naruto! Ohh Spirits! Cum inside me! Please I need it!"'

His essence filled her womb yet again. The hot sticky substance coating her insides. Suki held on after the first three spurts but slipped forward. The rest of Naruto's essence spilling onto her back and ass.

The two of them had gotten dressed after their encounter. ''So you're letting me go? Just like that? What happened to wanting to capture me?'' Naruto asked as they reached the edge of the forest.

''I find our little game fun. Besides it's no fun if I can't capture you again,'' Suki said as she gave Naruto's crotch a squeeze.

''Oh says who? Now that you staked your claim next time I'll be the one doing the hunting. You better be ready my pretty little Kyoshi warrior. Next time I'll hunting you,'' Naruto said as he kissed her. Suki was left dazed as Naruto slipped back into the forest. She hummed a happy tune as she went down to the stream to take a nice cold shower all the awhile anticipating the next encounter with much anticipation.  
00  
Autor's Note  
00  
If I get enough reviews asking for this to be a Two-shot I'll write it. Until then this is a one-shot.


	2. The True Hunt

The Hunt  
0  
NarutoxSuki  
0  
Off-shot oneshot of The Kitsune and Kyoshi Warrior  
0  
Story Start  
0  
Suki found herself on the run from the most dangerous predator on the island. It had tasted her flesh and wanted more. Because of her warrior pride Suki would be damned if she would cave in instantly.

_''My prey...you will be my prey. How long can you last before the hunter catches you.''_She flushed red just thinking about the words._ ''I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine...''_

His words clear in her mind. _''The real fox...the real beast which is me. You are the type of woman who could be by my side. A strong willed spirit girl. A fighter. Show me how strong...show me that your worthy prey by not being caught with ease. It wouldn't do any fun if you submit to me without a fight. I rather enjoy that feisty spirit of yours.'' _The look in his eyes, the tone in his voice. It was as if he was a completely different person.  
He gave her a one hour head start. An hour Suki was going to do to put as much distance between the two as possible. Completely covering the island on foot would take four, maybe five hour tops. There was plenty of jungle to hide in along with a river and waterfall. It didn't help that he stripped naked before telling her she had an one hour head start. Images of Naruto naked form made it hard for her to concentrate.  
A battle of wills...of concentrations and skill. She was going to prove just how great of a warrior she was. She was able to capture him after all right? She just had to outwit him. Spirits! Why couldn't he had been something besides a Kitsune? Any animal not known for it's trickery or cunning?

Naruto took a deep breath as he inhaled the crisp air. He had brought the girl to witness the sunrise with him. The sky illuminated by a bright yellowish-orange glow that reminded him of candle fire. He was in anticipation for the end result. The taste every inch of her. To feel her skin. Suki was a beautiful and alluring girl. An male with a libido would notice it unless they were daft.

Not only was she tough she was quite assertive as well and not afraid to speak her mind. She certainly showed just how assertive she could be the other day. Not to mention she was quite loyal and compassionate. He was going to hunt her with only the use his tracking and intelligence. Sure he could just sense her energy or use his hearing to track her from miles away, but where would be the fun in that?

Suki pushed her way through the thick foliage that blocked her path. She forged ahead pushing aside the branches heavy with leaves and the large palm fronds at her eye level while trying to be certain that nothing was in front of her feet that could trip her up. She then took to the trees, leaping from branch to branch. She had to develop quite physically in order to keep up with Naruto during their chases. Every day she was a little stronger. Each chase she was a little faster.

Naruto was consistent. He was strong. He was just so many things she didn't know where to start. He didn't treat her as some weak little girl that the other societies often treated their women. No, he respected her as a warrior and a woman. He praised her skills and her curves. She admired his free spirit. His kindness and gentle nature, his cleverness and his wit. She knew that he was intelligent, just how intelligent he was she couldn't be sure, and it shown through in his speech and actions. Despite the fact he could under her skin with his antics she enjoyed being around him.

He wasn't someone that was restricted to the endless cycle of this world. He was beyond this world, another lifetime; the only clue to a civilization that once lived. They were both fighters and as Naruto once said, '_Opposites aren't the only things that can attract. Sometimes Equals can as well.' _Suki landed on the ground below, a smile gracing her lips. She was startled by the sound of a rustle in the bushes nearby. It was nothing but a squirrel. Even then she couldn't be too careful. Maybe she should show the Kitsune a bit of her cunning.

Naruto tracked the Kyoshi warrior by following any sign of tracks. Apparently Suki took to covering her scent with dirt and many other different spoils of nature. She was bright...taking notice of his skills and finding a way to eliminate his advantages.

It wasn't hard to spot the signs of activity. The shinobi of his era were better trained in setting traps and such. Though he had to admit the people of this era had a curious idea or two.

Naruto paused in front of a tree and bent down to inspect the twigs that had been snapped off by a passerby. He was trying to judge maybe how fast she was going by how much was snapped and maybe which direction. Looking for the other twig piece he found it. The location of it was in comparison to the branch indicated her direction, or was Suki clever enough to place it on a different side to give that indication?

Trusting his instinct he decided to turn ninety degrees and head in that direction. After a few minutes her odor filled his nostril. Her body was producing sweat to keep her body cool and it was washing away the smell of her camouflage. It was then he heard her scream. Without thinking he shot forward. His first thought that Suki was in trouble. He arrived to an area filled with trees, a small meadow between them. Suki's golden fans launched from the covering of one of the tree branches. Naruto jumped back as the fans landed on the ground.

A branch from above broke and started dropping down towards Naruto. Leaping from the falling branch was Suki armed with two kunai? She threw them at Naruto and they shield himself using a burst of wind. He cursed at Suki's retreating figure. She actually got her hand on some of his kunai and exploding tags. The kunai he sharpened on a monthly basis and the exploding tags were recently made to fight off invaders. She was far more resourceful then he gave her credit for.

Suki game to stop right before a cliff. She chuckled to herself. remembering the surprised look on Naruto's face. Suki 1: Naruto: 0. She thought as she waited.

Naruto landed in front of her without a scratch. ''You caught me off guard my little vixen. But I'm afraid the game is over...''  
''Is it? Nar? You know I have to thank you for all you thought me. One of the golden rules of a shinobi. Deception is key.'' The Suki in front of him phased out.

_'A Bunshin?' _Naruto didn't know whether be annoyed or proud that Suki profited so well from his teachings. The better part of the day he spent following her. Amused by the little tricks she pulled here and there. Eventually his desire was over coming his thrill of fun. So transforming into a Kitsune he used his enhanced sense to track her down. When she wasn't looking he changed forms and tackled her to the ground pinning her.  
''I was right...you're everything I could ever want.''

She struggled against him. Naruto nipped at the neck.

''Damnit!'' She cursed and finally relented. She knew Naruto was physically stronger then her and it was no use fighting it.  
'He kissed her along her neck line. He then ripped her open her garbs.

''Naruto!'' She cried out.

''I'll replace then later!'' He said using one of his nails to cut loose her bandages down the middle. Suki whimpered at her touch as he stripped the rest of her body naked. She felt her self shiver in anticipation. Naruto's throbbing length free in the air before her. Unrestrained lust in his eyes as he took his time to trail his finger every inch. Brushing across her nipples every moment or two. Naruto then sunk his teeth into her collar bone. Heavenly bliss filled her body was a warm sensation tingled all over. He drew back his teeth revealing a small bite mark.

''Bite me back...mark me as yours.''

''What?''

''Claim your mark on me...first we do that and then we become one...that's finalized by then hunting together and sharing the blood of a kill and making love once more. That is the way of what I am now. After the fact if you drink some of my blood you'll become like me too. A Kitsune, in your case a Vixen. Humans can split on whims when things get too tough. They aren't willingly to tough it out. The union we do literally means together until death do us part, but even then we would be together in the after life. I will have no other woman as your own as you will have no other man as your own one we become one. After blood, our spirit, everything that we are will become one. That its the true meaning of soul mates and other half. To become one with the other that completes you. Will you claim me as yours?''

''Yes...I will...'' Suki stated. Nothing but love and sincerity in her eyes.

After scooting closer to him she leaned in and placed her mouth at the base of his neck. She took a deep breath before she bit down. To her surprise he sighed and relaxed at the feel of her teeth sinking into his flesh. Her mouth then filled with the rich, almost palatable, taste of blood mixed with sweat making her noxious. She quickly withdrew and spat the sickeningly sweet mixture on to the ground and gagged.

Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around her. ''My cunning...beautiful...resourceful Suki.'' His fingers went through her hair. Their lips soon met, a gentle embrace followed. Soft passionate kisses repeated again and again. Soon enough she was pulled into his lap, his hand around her protectively.

Then she kissed him slowly entangling her hand in his blonde mane drawing his head closer to hers. His lips parted to allow her tongue to enter his mouth and when he felt it brush his own he lost all inhibition. He deepened the kiss probing her mouth with his own tongue and pressed her body to his aggressively. When the kiss ended he tugged on her lower lip with his teeth as his hands darted up to fondle her ample cleavage. He was pleased as she too became more aggressive her wandering hands and well-placed kisses further arousing him. She moaned with pleasure as he nipped at her neck slowly lowering her down beneath him.

He shifted his weight pressing the full length of his body to hers and left a trail of kisses up her neck pausing to run his tongue over the mark he left there. A moan escaped his lips as she pinched the stub while nibbling on his ear sending a shudder of pleasure through both of them. Their expressions of affection intensified as the shared sensations they produced further excited them.

''Naruto...take me!'' She pleaded, desperate to be once again filled with those sensations that her body craved. Placing his arm son her shoulders he gripped her tightly and began pushing forward. A moan escaped Suki's lips as Naruto's length once again invaded her caverns. The sensations of the rock hard tool seemed to simmer down the heat that was intensely growing in her caverns. Joined at the hip they began making love. When he moved she move. When he groaned she moaned. At every movement their bodies seemed to react with a pulse of pleasure. Every time Naruto pulled out she whimpered and clutched around him, desperate to keep what was hers and only hers inside of her. She felt so happy and complete being with him like this. His touches that were only for her. Those kisses only for her. They made her feel special...alive.

Naruto found himself intoxicated by the scent of the girl underneath him. Nothing and on one had fit him like Suki. Bringing his face to her bust he likely sucked n her nipples as he continued his long and drawn out passionate thrusts into the girl. Each time he pushed forward it was as if she was pulling him in. As if he found himself stuck in a delicious honey pot that he never wanted to leave. All throughout the night they consummated their love. Cries of lust and completions lasting well into the night. By the time morning came the two returned to the village with the largest grins anyone had ever seen on either of their faces.


End file.
